All In The Family
by Shini Laser
Summary: 20 years prior to this class, two men faced off, and one won, 100 to 0 LP. Present day, their sons are in an academy for 40 weeks. Will history repeat itself?
1. First Light

Waking up slowly, the young male in the dorm room shook his head. Is this a dream? He knew it wasn't his bedroom at home. And then he realized it. He made it.

Rubbing his forehead, the Japanese born looked around. Deck container by closest, all clothing hanged up, binders galore by bed. They took him from the rest area and gave him his own dorm. Only thing that was his surprise was the fact he didn't have a roommate. Didn't matter to him. Standing up and heading towards the door, he picked up an envelope. 2 card keys. He could just keep one in each of his wallets. Opening the door, he looked around. He wasn't the only one doing it.

Shini Laser was one of the fortunate 64 people to be allowed to stay in the school. One year of training, and then the top person of the class would be head for world championships. Shini was hoping that person could be him, but he knew that would be difficult. Shini had used one of his weakest decks to get in the school, and he saw that down the hall, one of the most feared kids was using Cyber Dragons. Shini wanted to almost laugh, as he would run Machines at the end of the year, and it also contained Cyber Dragons.

The kid Shini was looking at was Zack Frost. Frost's father had faced Shini's father nearly a score of years before. That time, Shini's father won, 100 to 0. Could history repeat, 20 years ago? Shini shrugged it off. 20 years prior, if you had a 2000 defense monster on the field, you were set. Now, if you have 2000 defense, it causes a little damage and then gets blown out of the water by Magic cards. With that, Shini closed his door, opening his deck container. Final Countdown in one slot, Water in another, Fire Burn in a third, Macro Cosmos, Silent Magician, Armed Dragon, Spell Economics, and finally, Machines. He was going to play it in order of weak to strong through the year. 40 weeks, each deck gets 5 weeks. He reorganized it to Final Countdown, Spell Economics, Armed Dragon, Macro Cosmos, Fire Burn, Silent Magician, Water, and Machines. With that, he grabbed his Final Countdown deck and noticed a laptop on the other side of the room. With that, he opened it up and turned it on.

"Welcome, Shini Laser," the computer said. Shini rolled his eyes, almost wanting to slightly laugh how the computer was talking at him. "Refer to me as your Dueling Computer. You can talk to fellow classmates that are willing to talk to you, call home, go on the internet, and this computer has a special program you can use for deck building and testing online."

"YVD?" Shini asked. Shini was hoping the computer realized that YVD means Yu-Gi-Oh! Virtual Desktop.

"No. Not that program, though it is similar. With it, besides dueling, you can order cards at a special discount from local card shops, see when new booster packs and structure decks will come out, and also have a school calender of the different class objectives, including reviewing notes and such. You will be in a class of 16 with each class, and with each class, you will be on a laptop, but you must enter your name and password. Your password is." With that, the computer displayed it, and Shini nodded, making a small note. "For now on, though, this computer will request fingerprint and voice recognition when you turn it on. Make sure your password does not get in anyone else's hands. Your first class is tomorrow, 9 AM, room 2. So, over the small slot in the bottom right portion of the computer, please scan your fingerprint and say your name."

Shini followed instructions and nodded. "May I ask for a school map?" Shini asked the computer.

"Of course, Mr. Laser." The computer brought up the school map, and Shini rolled his eyes. He decided to go to the cafeteria, and for the rest of the day, just memorized card for card of his Final Countdown deck. He was the type of duelist that basically took the cards left in his deck and use that to see what was left in his deck. Night fall, he fell asleep calmly, setting the computer to wake him up at 6 AM. However, he knew that 40 weeks away from family would be a long time.


	2. Rough Start

"Shini," the computer said as 6 AM came.

"I'm up," Shini said, rubbing his forehead again. "Just curious, can I talk to you?" he asked, getting his shirt and slipping it on.

"Sure. What are you curious about?" the computer asked.

"Is there any video tape of my father vs Zack Frost's father 20 years ago?" Shini asked.

"Yes, but the duel was so lengthy, if I tried to show you now, you would be late for class."

"Understood. Any last words before I get ready for my first class?" Shini asked.

"Bring just a notebook and a deck. You'll get a dueling disk."

"Dueling Disk? You mean the ones that actually are realistic like?"

"Yes. Also, the system here is much different from what you are used to. You know that certain cards are banned and limited in the general public, but the ban list here is strict. You might want to get ready to add in more cards."

"Understood. Thank you."

"Shall I put myself in sleep mode?"

"Please. See you later." Slipping on his pants and grabbing a blank notebook from inside one of his binders, he left the room.

Walking down the hallway, he heard TVs on, people talking to their computers, and so on. Reaching the end of the hallway, he thought nothing of it, until someone grabbed his shoulder.

Shini resisted the urge to immediately try to slug the person, instead, he just looked over his shoulder. It was a teacher.

"Young sir, you are not supposed to be out," the teacher's rough voice said.

Shini turned fully around. "No one informed me that 6 AM was early."

"Well, we have had attempted bomb plots for the arena. That does not matter. Penalty Game."

Shini blinked a bit. "Well, what is the situation with penalty games?"

"You have 4000 LP, I have 8000. Noon, today. Be there, or get out," the voice said, and then left. Shini rolled his eyes. Obviously Final Countdown might not work, even with Spell Economics. He walked back to his room, starting through his bag.

"Oh what do I want to play . . . ." Shini quietly asked himself. With a little bit of thought, he shrugged. Why not use Water? Water was going to be fun anyway. Play Final Countdown in class, play Water during the real thing. After that, he just shrugged it off.

9 AM came along, and Shini walked into the classroom, sitting at one of the laptops, typing in the password given to him the night before, and he looked at the teacher. Must be another teacher.

"Morning class!" the teacher said joyfully, almost happy to see them.

"Morning," the class blandly.

"As you know, you are stuck in this academy for 40 weeks. Sorry, hate to say it, but you guys are not the only ones living off Ramen," the teacher joked, which got a couple of chuckles. "Anyway, today, there is not much you will learn. I actually helped you out, as in a couple of minutes, I operated the master computer to send you the ban list. Most teachers are using projections, but you guys can actually see the ban list for this school."

Soon, the screen on Shini's laptop said, "New Mail." He accessed the mail, and it was the ban list. Taking out his water deck, he looked at the ban list.

"Okay . . . Snatch Steal is banned, Tsukuyomi is banned . . . Magician of Faith down to one per deck . . . and Gravity Bind is down to one. Great. Of all of those, why Gravity Bind?" He shook his head. "Whatever. I guess I got to take the good with the bad. At least no Chaos Sorcerer." He smiled a bit, knowing that was an open invite. The most popular card at the tournament that was used to get in the tournament was Chaos Sorcerer. He smiled a bit, just taking the four cards out of his deck box. Bringing up a Microsoft document, he started to type his deck list up. After taking off the 4 cards effected, he switched in more cards.

"Now, it is time for dueling disks. Mr. Laser, may you come down here first?" the teacher asked.

Shini stood up from his seat and closed the labtop, going down to the area the teacher was, and took his dueling disk. Sliding it on his arm, he put his deck in, and nodded.

"Good. Go back to your seat, please. I know what you are going through, so get ready. I would like you to stay here."

Shini smiled a bit. At least he had someone cheering for him. Kids looked at each other, and then him. It was going to be a rough match. After everyone got their dueling disks, the teacher nodded. "Okay. Well, Mr. Laser, may you follow me?" the teacher asked.

Shini blinked. It was barely 10 in the morning. He nodded, walking down to the ground floor, looking at the teacher.

"Since you need the practice, let us do a practice duel, explain how these things work," the teacher smiled.

Shini rolled his eyes. "Okay, professor."

"Call me Blaze," the teacher said.

Shini blinked a bit, shaking his head. "Okay, Prof. Blaze."

"Actually, Blaze is my first name. I know, it is scary." He chuckled a bit. "Anyway, just quickly shuffle and let's get on our way."

Shini nodded, shuffling and looking at a d6 button. "I presume that is to roll a die," Shini said, pressing it. It rolled a die, and it came out 5.

"Yup." The teacher did it himself, getting a 4.

"I'll start," Shini said, placing back his deck and sliding out 5 cards. "I play A Legendary Ocean, lowering the level of all Water monsters in my hand and field by one level, and giving those on the field a 200 attack and defense bonus. With that, I set one card, and I set a monster. End."

The teacher nodded. "Fine then. First off, I play Swords of Revealing Light, not allowing you to attack for 3 turns, and also force your face down defense monster to flip face up."

Shini flipped it up. It was Neo-Spacian Aqua Mermaid, which had 800 attack and 1000 defense.

"Okay. With that, let's throw down a Graceful Charity," he said, drawing three cards. "I throw in my Graveyard Solar Flare Dragon and Gravity Bind. Next, I play Premature Burial, leaving me with 7200, to revive Solar Flare Dragon."

"Inferno Reckless Summon?" Shini asked, not being surprised.

"Correct. That is a good way to learn, but it is going to hurt in the morning," he said. "So, I bring out my other two Solar Flare Dragons." Getting them out of his deck, he shuffled and put them on his dueling disk. "Next, I play Dark Room of Nightmare, so when I do effect damage, you lose another 300 life points. So, instead of 500 life points at the end of your turn because of Solar Flare Dragon's effect, let's make it 800 each."

"And I get my other Neo-Spacian Aqua Mermaid?" Shini rolled his eyes.

"Just my deck. I set a card and end."

Shini felt an energy through his body. "Okay then. 5600 left," he said, drawing his next card and took a sigh of relief. "Lucky Draw. I throw down Lightning Vortex, discarding Penguin Soldier."

"Not just yet. I activate Magic Drain. Got a Magic Card to throw in the Graveyard?"

"Yes, I do, Blaze. I discard Level Limit - Area B." Shini smiled, seeing the three Solar Flare Dragons shatter.

"Nice. Let us see what else you have in mind."

"I normal summon Hydrogeddon, having 1800 attack and 1200 defense because of A Legendary Ocean, and I rush into you with all my monsters for a total of 3400." said.

"Not so fast. Mirror Force!"

"Not so fast yourself. 7 Tools of the Bandit. Go on!" Shini screamed, as the image of Mirror Force shattered. "I might lose 1000 Life Points, but you still lose that 3400."

"Nice. Long time since I seen that card. So, it is your 4600 life points to my 3800."

"Correct. Your go."

"Fine then," Blaze said, drawing. "I set a monster, and I end."

"Only one monster? Fine then. Just curious, did you forget what was Hydrogeddon's effect, Blaze?"

"I am not obligated to answer that question."

Shini nodded a bit. Drawing the top card, he took a sigh of relief. "I summon Star Boy in face up attack position. Sure, he has a base attack of 550, but his effect gives all Water monsters an extra 500 attack points, let alone the 200 from A Legendary Ocean."

The teacher sighed. "So, let me guess, Hydrogeddon attacks, eh?" the teacher asked.

"Don't even try to throw me off my game for second guessing myself. He is, though."

"You must consider that Star Boy lucky, as it just allowed Hydrogeddon to destroy my Charcoal Hampachi."

With that, Shini smiled. "With Hydrogeddon's effect, I can Special Summon another one, and it is game from there. Let's see . . . 2300 plus 1250 plus 1300 plus 1300 is way more than 3800, agree?"

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Well, all I know is you ended it in 3 turns, and I hope Professor Shade isn't too much for me to handle."

The students clapped softly. Shini nodded a bit, and said quietly to Blaze, "May I ask you something on the side?" Blaze nodded, taking them behind his desk, which Shini then asked, "Doesn't Professor Shade have some sort of family relationship to Zack Frost?

"Uncle, yes. I know. Don't worry, you aren't the only one who is looking to try to shoot Shade's job out of the water." With that, Blaze had a slight smile on his face. "You may go back to your seat."

Shini looked at Blaze and nodded, heading for his seat. He knew that in less than 2 hours, it wouldn't be a practice duel. It will be a duel for the right to stay or his ass to be kicked out. Not exactly pleasant thought, that it is a must win situation.


End file.
